gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Smack Down
Super Smash Bros. Smack Down is a 5th Installment of the Super Smash Bros. with new characters from New Universes like "SpongeBob Squarepants", "Ed, Edd n Eddy","Bionicle", "Hero Factory" & more! It takes place after Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars Characters Bold = Unlockable Characters ﻿Mario Universe *Mario *'Luigi' *Peach *'Daisy' *Bowser Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *'King K Rool' Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda / Sheik *'Ganondorf' *'Toon Link' Metroid Universe *Samus / Zero Suit Samus *'Fusion suit samus' Kirby Universe *Kirby *Meta Knight *King DeDeDe Star Fox Universe *Fox *'Falco' *'Wolf' Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *'Lucario' *'Jigglypuff' *'Mewtwo' *'Shyimin' Yoshi Universe *Yoshi Wario Universe *Wario *Waluigi Earthbound Universe *'Ness' *Lucas Fire Emblem Universe *'Marth' *Ike *'Roy' F-Zero Universe *'Captain Falcon' Pikmin Universe *Olimar *'louie' Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Kid Icarus Universe *Pit Nintendo's Robot Series Universe *'R.O.B.' Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game & Watch Metal Gear Universe *'Snake' Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *'Sonic' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Amy Rose' *'Shadow' *'Rouge' *'Blaze' *'Vector' *'Silver' *'Dr. Eggman' SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Star *'Squidward' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Mr. Krabs' *'Plankton' Ed, Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *'Eddy's Brother' Bionicle Universe *'Mata Nui' *'Toa Tahu' *'Reidak' *'Hakann' *'Vezok' *'Zaktan' *'Avak' *'Thok' *'Ackar' *'Kiina' *'Vastus' *'Strongius' *'Gelu' *'Vezon' *'Gresh' *'Tarix' *'Strakk' *'Malum' *'Vorox' *'Skrall' *'Turahk' *'Guurahk' *'Lerahk' *'Panrahk' *'Vorahk' *'Kurahk' Hero Factory Universe *'Stormer 1.0' *'Furno 1.0' *'Surge 1.0' *'Breez 1.0' *'Stringer 1.0' *'Bulk 1.0' *'Meltdown' *'Xplode' *'Thunder' *'Corroder' *'Rotor' *'Von Nebula' *'Stormer 2.0' *'Furno 2.0' *'Breez 2.0' *'Evo 2.0' *'Nex 2.0' *'Surge 2.0' *'Drilldozer' *'Jetbug' *'Nitroblast' *'Fire Lord' *'Stormer 3.0' *'Furno 3.0' *'Nex 3.0' *'Stringer 3.0' *'Bulk 3.0' *'Rocka 3.0' *'Waspix' *'Raw Jaw' *'Fangz' *'Scorpio' *'Rocka XL' *'Witch Doctor' *'Evo 4.0' *'Rocka 4.0' *'Surge 4.0' *'Nex 4.0' *'Bulk 4.0' *'Breez 4.0' *'Stringer 4.0' *'Furno 4.0' *'Stormer XL' *'Toxic Reapa' *'Jawblade' *'Splitface' *'Core Hunter' *'Thornraxx' *'XT4' *'Speeda Demon' *'Voltix' *'Black Phantom' pebble and the peungius universe *'herbie' *'maria' *'rockco' *'drake' the lion king universe *'simba' *'nala' *'timon' *'pummba' *'super hero x' *'scar' *'kovu' *'kiara' *'uncle max' *'ma' *'zira' *'musfa' antasia universe *'antasia' *'raspuet' disney snow white and the 7 drawfs *'snow white' *'hermin the hitman' *'doc' *'sleepy' *'grumpy' *'seezey' *'doppy' *'bashful' *'happy' *'queen grinhill' *'old hag grinhill' *'snow white's prince' pac-man universe *'pac-man' *'ms. pac-man' *'tic-man' Mortal Kombat Universe *'Sub-Zero' *'Scorpion' *'Lui-Kang' *'Jax' *'Sonya Blade' *'Raiden' *'Baraka' *'Reptile' *'Shao Kahn' *'Cyrax' *'Sektor' *'Kano' *'Motaro' *'Sheeva' *'Goro' *'Kintaro' *'Taven' *'MKDA Blaze' Tekken Universe *'Lars Alexandersson' *'Alisa Bosconovich' *'Jin Kazama' *'Devil Jin' *'Kazuya Mishima' *'Hehachi Mishima' *'Raven' *'Zafina' *'Leo' *'Bob' *'Miguel Caballero' *'Paul Pheonix' *'Marshall Law' *'Lei Wulong' *'King' *'Armor King' *'Craig Marduk' *'Yoshimitsu' *'Nina Williams' *'Anna Williams' *'Ling Xiaoyu' *'Kuma' *'Panda' *'Wang Jinrei' *'Jack-6' *'Hwoarang' *'Baek Doo San' *'Bruce Irvin' *'Asuka Kazama' *'Roger / Roger Jr.' *'Juila Chang' *'Ganryu' *'Lee Chaolan' *'Christie Monterio' *'Eddy Gordo' *'Byran Fury' *'Steve Fox' *'Feng Wei' *'Lili' *'Sergei' *'Ogre' *'True Ogre' *'Mokujin' Ninjago Universe *'Kai' *'Jay' *'Zane' *'Cole' *'Sensei Wu' *'Lord Garmadon' *'Pythor P. Chumsworth' *'Skales' *'Fangtom' *'Skalidor' *'Acidicus' Star Wars Universe *Luke Skywalker *'Darth Vader' *'Yoda' *Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Princess Lela' *'Han Solo' *'Chewbacca' *'General Grevious' *'Starkiller' *'Count Dooku' Total Drama Universe *Owen *'Gwen' *'Heather' *Duncan *'LeShawna' *'Geoff' *'Izzy' *'DJ' *'Lindsay' *'Bridgette' *'Trent' *'Eva' *Harold *'Courtney' *'Sadie' *'Beth' *'Cody' *'Tyler' *'Katie' *'Justin' *'Noah' *'Ezekiel' *'Alejandro' *'Sirrea' *'Chris McLean' *'Chef Hatchet' *'Blaineley' War of the Monsters Universe *Congar *'Togera' *'Robo-47' *'Preytor' *Kinecticlops *'Agamo' *'Magmo' *'Ultra-V' *'Raptros' *'Zorgalon' Dynasty Warriors Universe *'Liu Bei ' *'Guan Yu ' *'Zhang Fei ' *'Zhao Yun ' *'Zhuge Liang ' *'Jiang Wei ' *'Guan Ping ' *'Wei Yan' *'Ma Chao ' *'Pang Tong ' *'Yue Ying ' *'Xing Cai ' *'Cao Cao ' *'Xiahou Dun ' *'Xiahou Yuan ' *'Dian Wei ' *'Sima Yi ' *'Xu Zhu ' *'Xu Huang ' *'Zhang He ' *'Zhen Ji ' *'Cao Ren ' *'Pang De ' *'Zhang Liao ' *'Sun Jian ' *'Lu Xun ' *'Sun Ce ' *'Huang Gai ' *'Sun Quan ' *'Sun Shangxiang ' *'Taishi Ci ' *'Zhou Yu ' *'Lu Meng ' *'Ling Tong ' *'Gar Ning ' *'Da Qiao ' *'Xiao Qiao ' *'Zhang Jiao ' *'Dong Zoug ' *'Lu Bu ' *'Dio Chan ' *'Yuan Shao ' *'Meng Huo ' *'Zhu Rong ' *'Zuo Ci ' *'Fu Xi ' *'Nu Wa' *'Sima Zhao' *'Sima Shi' *'Guo Huai' *'Deng Ai' *'Zhoug Hui' *'Zhoug Dan' *'Wang Yuanji' *'Xiahou Ba' *'Cai Wenji' *'Jia Xu' *'Boa Sanniang' *'Ma Dai' *'Lui Chan' *'Ding Feng' Nintendo Wii Univers *'Mii' List of Bosses *Master Hand Adventure Mode (In Order) *﻿Petey Pirahna *Giant Chumbot (Spongebob Squarepants) *Razquaza *Von Nebula (Hero Factory) *Porky Minch *Edzilla (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Fire Lord (Hero Factory) *Fenrakk (Bionicle) *Galleom *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) *Ridley *Goliath-Prime (War of the Monsters) *Vegon (War of the Monsters) *Duon *Monster (Total Drama) *Meta Ridley *Blaze (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) *Witch Doctor (Hero Factory) *Cerebulon (War of the Monsters) *NANCY-MI847J (Tekken) *Azazel (Tekken) *Unknown Plankton (Final Boss) List of Enemies *Primid *Fire Primid *Metal Primid *Sword Primid *Scope Primid *Boom Primid *Big Primid *﻿Goomba *ParaGoomba *Koopa Troopa *ParaTrooper *Giant Goomba *Giant Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Armank *Armight *Auroros *Autolance *Bombed *Borboras *Bucculus *Buckot *Bytan *Cymul *Eggbots *Eggpawns *Feyesh *Floow *Gamyga *Glice *Glire *Glunder *Greap *Jyk *Mite *Mizzo *Nagagog *Poppant *Puppit *Roader *Roturret *Shaydas *Shellpod *Spaak *Ticken *Towtow *Trowlon *Sorcerer *Sniper *Rench Punk *Shield Punk *Green Dreaded Patrick Goon (Level 1) *Purple Dreaded Patrick Goon (Level 2) *Red Dreaded Patrick Goon (Level 3) *Giant Armored Dreaded Patrick Goon *Plankton Goon *Jack-4 *Armored Jack-4 *P-Jack-4 *Giant Jack-4 *Giant P-Jack-4 *Giant Armored Jack-4 List of Items Container items *Party Balls *Capsules *Crates *Barrels *Eggs *Rolling Crates *Sandbags Battering items *Beam Swords *Home-run Bats *Fans *Star Rods *Parasols *Lip's Sticks *Golden Hammers *Hammers Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Super Scopes *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Cracker Launchers Projectile Items *Koopa Shells *Flippers *Freezies *Mr. Saturns *Poké Balls *Bob-ombs *Motion-sensor Bombs *Bumpers *Barrel Cannons *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccer Balls *Banana Peels *Smart Bombs *Uniras *Smoke Balls *Deku Nuts *Hotheads *Springs *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *Franklin Badges *Warp Stars *Lightning Bolts *Dragoons *Super Mushrooms *Poison Mushrooms *mega mushrooms *mini mushrooms *Screw Attacks *Metal Boxes *Bunny Hoods *Cloaking Devices *Superspicy Curry *Timers *Smash Balls Recovery Items *Food *Maxim Tomatoes *Heart Containers *Team Healers *Shusi *Krabby Patty *Jawbreaker List of Movesets ﻿Spongebob Squarepants Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Karate Chop *Dash Attack: Kicks the Opponent while he is gliding off the ground *Down Tilt: Sweeps his Body Around *Up Tilt: Does a Forward Flip & kicks the Opponent at the head *Forward Tilt: Sliding towards the Opponent at great Speed Grabs & Throws *Grab: Holds his Opponent by the Shoulders *Pummel: Spins the Opponent around like a Top *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over his head Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Kicks the Opponent while in the Air *Back Aerial: Does a Backflip Attack on the Opponent while in the Air *Forward Aerial: Kicks the Opponent to the Ground while in the Air *Up Aerial: Jumps Higher & drops down hard like a Heavy Anvil (It's the Same as King Dedede's Super Dedede Jump) Speical Moves *Standard: Bubble *Up: Sponge Skyscraper *Side: Sponge Lasso *Down: Sponge Sweep *Final Smash: Absorbency (Same as Jigglypuff's Final Smash) Patrick Star Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Belly Attack *Dash Attack: Cartwheels at the Opponent like a Wheel *Down Tilt: Slams the Opponent by Falling on them *Up Tilt: Dog Piles on the Opponent *Forward Tilt: Frontflips & lands on the Opponent on his back Grabs & Throws *Grab: Hold the Opponent by the Body *Pummel: Headbutts the Opponent *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over his Belly Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Preforms a 2 Punch & 2 Kick Combo *Back Aerial: Fall on the Opponent on his Belly *Forward Aerial: Attacks with a Headbutt *Up Aerial: Spins around like a Top Speical Moves *Standard: Rock Throw *Up: Shooting Star *Side: Starfish Sidestep Attack *Down: Belly Flop *Final Smash: Starfish Man (Same as Wario's Final Smash) Squidward *Standard: Ink Squirt *Up: Tentacle Helicoptor *Side: 6 Way Punches *Down: 4 Leg Sweep *Final Smash: Clarinet Wail (He blows his Clarinet really loud that his Clarinet Wails sending them back away from Squidward) and Red Mist (His eyes look demonic and a Red Mist sprays out of them causing infected opponents to jump off the stage). Sandy Cheeks *Standard: Acorn Throw *Up: Karate Uppercut *Side: Karate Chop *Down: Karate Kick *Final Smash: Super Karate Combo Attack Mr. Krabs *Standard: Large Coin Throw *Up: Risen Money *Side: Crab Claw Pinch *Down: Safe Crashdown *Final Smash: Reign of Money (Money falls everywhere on everyone, if Mr. Krabs grabs a Dollor then he recovers damage & if the opponents happen to grab the Dollor, they get hit with damage) Plankton *Standard: Electric Charge *Up: Robotic Step Ladder *Side: Arm Spin *Down: Hammer Arms *Final Smash: Robot Stampede (He sends about 50 Robots & makes them run over his Opponents Ed Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Headbutt *Dash Attack: Headbutts the Opponent in great Speed *Down Tilt: Slides on his belly *Up Tilt: High Kicks at the Head *Forward Tilt: Double Punches the Opponent Grabs & Throws *Grab: Hold the Opponent by the Head *Pummel: Headbutts while holding the Opponent *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over his Head Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Headbutts the Opponent while in the Air *Back Aerial: Kick at the Opponent while in the Air *Forward Aeriel: Punches the Opponent while in the Air *Up Aerial: Spins around like a Drill while in the Air Speical Moves *Standard: Boogers *Up: Super Jumper *Side: Batter Ed! *Down: Sneaky Dog Pile attack *Final Smash: Chicken Rush! (Ed summons about 50 Chickens & the Chickens goes around the Battlefield to make large ammount of damage to the Opponents Edd Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Uppercut *Dash Attack: Slaps the Opponent with a Ruler in great speed *Down Tilt: Sweeps the Opponent to the Ground with his Mop *Up Tilt: Uppercuts the Opponent *Forward Tilt: Kicks the Opponent Grabs & Throws *Grab: Holds the Opponent by the Shoulders *Pummel: Slaps the Opponent really hard with a Ruler *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over to the Other Side Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Kicks the Opponent while in the Air *Back Aerial: Kicks the Opponent from Behind while in the Air *Forward Aerial: Punches the Opponent while in the Air *Up Aerial: Uppercuts the Opponent while in the Air Speical Moves *Standard: Ruler Smack *Up: Spring Shoes *Side: Spring Punch *Down: Mop Sweep *Final Smash: Repulsor Ray Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack: Kicks the Opponent really hard *Down Tilt: Sweeps the Opponent off the ground using his Legs *Up Tilt: Yoyo Attack *Forward Tilt: Sliding towards the Opponent at great Speed Grabs & Throws *Grab: Holds his Opponent by the Shoulders *Pummel: Slams him to the Ground *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over his Knee Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Preforms a 3 Kick Combo while in the Air *Back Aerial: Does a Backflip Attack with his YoYo on the Opponent while in the Air *Forward Aerial: Tackles the Opponent to the Ground while in the Air *Up Aerial: Attack the Opponent with his YoYo upwards Speical Moves *Standard: Jawbreaker Throw *Up: Elevation Boots *Side: Fast Tackle *Down: Eddy Spin *Final Smash: El Mondo Stink Bomb (Throws an El Mondo Stink Bomb in the Middle of the Battlefield & it will explode, if the Opponents touch the Green Gas, it'll cause Large ammounts of Damage) Eddy's Brother *Standard: Stink Bomb Throw *Up: Rocket Boost *Side: Thrust Punch *Down: Door Slam *Final Smash: Giant El Mondo Stink Bomb Owen Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Belly Attack *Dash Attack: Rolls into a Ball & bowls over the Opponent *Down Tilt: Kicks the Opponent from Below *Up Tilt: Uppercuts the Opponent from Above *Forward Tilt: Attacks the Opponent with his Belly Grabs & Throws *Grab: Hold on to the Opponent by the Body *Pummel: Crush the Opponent with his Belly *Back Throw: Throw the Opponent over his Belly Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Comes back down & crushes the Opponent with his Belly *Back Aerial: Kicks the Opponent from behind *Forward Aerial: Preforms a 4 Punch & Belly Attack combo *Up Aerial: Waves his Arms around hitting the Opponents Speical Moves *Standard: Chomp *Up: Burp *Side: Roll (He rolls himself at his Opponents) *Down: Stomp *Final Smash: Pac-Man Owen (He eats everything in his path, including his Opponents) Gwen Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack: Does a Kick combo *Down Tilt: Sweep the Opponent to the Ground *Up Tilt: High Kicks the Opponent *Forward Tilt: Slaps the Opponent Grabs & Throws *Grab: Holds the Opponent by the Shoulders *Pummel: Slaps the Opponent & throws the Opponent to the Ground *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over her Knee Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Heather Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Slap *Dash Attack: Combo Kick *Down Tilt: Leg Sweep *Up Tilt: Uppercut *Forward Tilt: Slap Grabs & Throws *Grab: Holds the Opponent by the Neck *Pummel: Chokes the Opponent & slaps the Opponent *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over her knee Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: Hair Flip *Up: High Kick *Side: Super Slap *Down: Low Kick *Final Smash: Shopping Bag Rain (Shopping Bags fall from the Sky & hits the Opponents from above) Duncan Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Upeercut *Dash Attack: Tackles the Opponent *Down Tilt: Kicks the Opponent from below *Up Tilt: Uppercuts the Opponent *Forward Tilt: Double kick the opponent Grabs & Throws *Grab: Holds the Opponent by the Neck *Pummel: Chokes the Opponent & slams the Opponent to the Ground *Back Throw: Throws the Opponent over his Knee Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: Skull Throw *Up: Jetpack Flight *Side: Dodgeball Throw Attack *Down: Skull Guitar Smash *Final Smash: Eplosive Skulls LeShawna Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Geoff Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Izzy Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: DJ Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Lindsay Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Bridgette Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, Uppercut *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Trent Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Eva Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Harold Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Courtney Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Sadie Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash Beth Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Cody Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Tyler Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Katie Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Justin Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Noah Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Ezekiel Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Alejandro Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Sirrea Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Chris McLean Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Chef Hatchet Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: Blaineley Ground Attacks *Netural: Punch, Punch, *Dash Attack: *Down Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt Grabs & Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Back Throw: Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: *Back Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: Speical Moves *Standard: *Up: *Side: *Down: *Final Smash: "More Coming Soon" List of Stages Bold = Unlockable Stages New & Returned Stages *'Battlefield (SSBSD)' *'Final Destination (SSBSD)' *'Mushroomy Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.)' *'Mario Circut (Mario Kart)' *'Luigi Circut (Mario Kart)' *'Bowser's Castle(super mario bros 3)' *'Super Mario Galaxy' *'Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2)' *'50m (Donkey Kong)' *'100m (Donkey Kong)' *'Mugly's Mound (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Pinchin' Pirates (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Ruined Roost (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Mole Train (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Mangourby Run (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Thugly's Highrise (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Feather Fiend (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Tiki Tong Terror (Donkey Kong Country Returns)' *'Forest Relem (Legend of Zelda)' *'Zelda's Castle (Legend of Zelda)' *'Bridge of Eldin (Legend of Zelda)' *'Norfair (Metriod)' *'Frigate Orpheon (Metriod)' *'Yoshi's Island (Yoshi's Island)' *'Halbred (Kirby)' *'Lylat Cruise (Star Fox)' *'Pokemon Stadium 3 (Pokemon)' *'Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero)' *'Castle Siege (Fire Emblem)' *'WarioWare, Inc. (Wario Ware)' *'Distant Planet (Pikmin)' *'New Pork City (EarthBound)' *'Summit (Ice Climber)' *'Skyworld (Kid Icarus)' *'Underworld (Kid Icarus)' *'Flat Zone 3 (Game & Watch)' *'Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear Solid)' *'Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *'Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *'Eggman's Base (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *'Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'The Chum Bucket (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'Flying Dutchman's Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'Sandy's Treedome (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'Goo Lagoon (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'Rock Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *'Cul-Da-Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy)' *'The Lane (Ed, Edd n Eddy)' *'Park N' Flush Trailer Park (Ed, Edd n Eddy)' *'Junkyard (Ed, Edd n Eddy)' *'Mondo A-Go Go (Ed, Edd n Eddy)' *'Bara Maga (Bionicle: The Legend Reborn)' *'Reidak's Desert (Bionicle Heroes)' *'Hakann's Volcano (Bionicle Heroes)' *'Vezok's Coastline (Bionicle Heroes)' *'Zaktan's Jungle (Bionicle Heroes)' *'Avak's Stronghold (Bionicle Heroes)' *'Thok's Mountain (Bionicle Heroes)' *'Hero Factory (Hero Factory)' *'Makuhero City (Hero Factory)' *'Lemus 2 (Hero Factory)' *'Merak 9 (Hero Factory)' *'Explosives Plant (Hero Factory)' *'Mekron City (Hero Factory)' *'New Stellac City (Hero Factory)' *'Camp Wanwanakwa (Total Drama Island)' *'Abanddon Film Lot (Total Drama Action)' *'Total Drama Jumbo Jet (Total Drama World Tour)' *'Death Star (Star Wars)' *'Naboo (Star Wars)' *'Tatooine (Star Wars)' *'Bespin (Star Wars)' *'Kashyyyk (Star Wars)' *'Yavin 4 (Star Wars)' *'Rhen Var (Star Wars)' *'Kamino (Star Wars)' *'Geonosis (Star Wars)' *'Hoth (Star Wars)' *'Endor (Star Wars)' Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages *'75m' *Delfino Plaza *Distant Planet *'Flat Zone 2' *'Hanenbow' *'Luigi's Mansion' *'Mario Bros.' *PictoChat *'Pirate Ship' *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Rumble Falls *Smashville *'Spear Pillar' *Yoshi's Island Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages *'Big Blue' *Brinstar *Corneria *'Green Greens' *'Jungle Japes' *Onett *'Pokémon Stadium' *Rainbow Cruise *Temple False Characters (In Order) *Bowser *King *Vector *Peach *Zelda *Blaze *Samus *Giant Diddy Kong *Preytor *Squidward *Sensei Wu *Surge *Sun Jian *Rouge *Preytor (Ant Form) *Kinecticlops *Mr. Game & Watch Classic Mode 1. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's (Legend of Zelda or Ninjago) 2. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Giant CPU (Donkey Kong or Yoshi) 3. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Giant CPU (Pokemon or SpongeBob Squarepants) 4. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Giant CPU or Team CPU (Earthbound or Fire Emblem) Target Smash 1 5. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Giant CPU or Team CPU (Bionicle or Pac-Man) 6. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Team CPU or Giant CPU (Kirby or Ed, Edd n Eddy) 7. Player vs CPU or Metal CPU or Giant CPU or Team CPU (Metroid or Pikmin) 8. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Metal CPU or Team CPU (Star Fox or F-Zero) 9. Player vs CPU or 2 CPU's or Metal CPU or Giant CPU or Team CPU (Mario or Hero Factory or Snow White) 10. Player vs CPU or Metal CPU or Giant CPU or Team CPU (Nintendo Robots or Kid Icarus or Game & Watch or Ice Climber) Target Smash 2 11. Player vs Cpu or 2 Cpu's Metal Cpu or Giant Cpu or Team Cpu (Wario or Lion King or Pebble and the Penguins or Antasia) 12. Player vs Cpu or 2 Cpu's Metal Cpu or Giant Cpu or Team Cpu (War of the Monsters or Star Wars) 13. Player vs Cpu or 2 Cpu's Metal Cpu or Giant Cpu or Team Cpu (Tekken or Total Drama) 14. Player vs CPU or 2 Cpu's Metal CPU or Giant CPU or Team CPU (Sonic the Hedgehog or Metal Gear or Dynasty Warriors) 15. Player vs 3 CPU's (Random) Final Battle. Player vs Master Hand Movies Bold = Unlockable *﻿How to Play *E3 2009 *Game Intro *SpongeBob Squarepants & Patrick Star joins the Brawl *Ed, Edd n Eddy joins the Brawl *'The Piraka (Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan Avak & Thok) joins the Brawl' *'Stormer & Furno joins the Brawl' *'Owen joins the Brawl' *'Lars Alexanders joins the Brawl' *'Sub-Zero joins the Brawl' *'Congar & Kinecticlops joins the Brawl' *'Guan Yu joins the Brawl' Adventure Mode *The World of Trophies *Mario vs Kirby *Pit watches from Above *Mario Wins *Kirby Wins *Attack on the Stadium by Plankton *Plankton & the Sub-Space Bomb *Preytor's Surprize Appearance *Kirby & Preytor vs Petey Pirana *Petey Pirana defeated *Preytor saves Zelda's life & been taken by Wario instead *Preytor saves Peach's life & been taken by Wario instead *Pit's Descent *The Subspace Army in the Sea of Clouds *Raptros challenges Pit to a battle *Pit Wins *Raptros Wins *Pit & Raptros team up *Mario, Pit & Raptros meet *The Arwing's Pursuit *Kirby, Peach & Zelda Flee the Sea of Clouds *Arwing Downward, Peach & Zelda Overboard *The 6 Piraka goes on a Mission for Plankton *The 6 Piraka splits up to cover more ground *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Bowser's Dark Cannon aiming for the Kongs *SpongeBob Squarepants & Patrick Star *Squidward joins SpongeBob & Patrick *Giant Chumbot appears *SpongeBob, Patrick & Squidward vs Giant Chumbot *Reidak turns Squidward into a Trophy *Plankton escapes Mario, Pit & Raptros *Fox Confronts RAYQUAZA *Diddy Kong Appeals to Fox *The Dissolving of False King Bowser *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Brand New Scam *Eddy's Brother is Back *Dr. Eggman found Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd n Eddy vs Eddy's Brother & Dr. Eggman *Ed, Edd n Eddy defeats Eddy's Brother & Dr. Eggman & they escape *Ed, Edd n Eddy meets Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole & Sensei Wu *Hakann turns Sensei Wu into a Trophy & captures him *Hero Factory is under attack *Furno notices Von Nebula is back *Stormer & Von Nebula Face Off *Von Nebula defeated *Von Nebula activates the Sub-Space Bomb *Hero Factory Heroes evacuates Hero Factory *Von Nebula & his 5 Henchmen leaves before the Bomb goes off *Stormer & Furno have landed *Stormer & Furno being followed by Sonic *Stormer & Sonic face off *Stormer wins *Sonic wins *Vezok begins his mission *Vezok spots Sonic, Stormer & Furno *Amy Rose hugs Vezok mistaken for Sonic *Amy Rose notices Vezok is NOT Sonic *Vezok aims the Cannon at Amy *Surge Appears & helps Amy *Surge & Amy Rose Team Up *King & Craig Murduk appears *King saves Amy & Surge & been turned into a Trophy instead by Vezok *Vezok Retreats *Craig Murdak goes after Vezok *Amy Rose & Surge vs False King *Vezok notices he's been followed by Craig Murdak *Stormer, Furno & Sonic joins Craig Murdak *The Pig King Statue Targets Lucas *Ness & Porky Face Off *Lucas Leaves Ness *Lucas Joins the Pokemon Trainer *Armor King appears in front of Lucas & Pokemon Trainer & joins them *Paul Pheonix & Marshall Law *Darth Vader turns Paul into a Trophy *Marshall Law vs Darth Vader *Marshall Law revives Paul *Congar on the Loose *Congar notices Donkey Kong as a Trophy *Congar vs Bowser *Congar helps Donkey Kong escape *Kinecticlops revived by Surge's Electric Energy *Kinecticlops escapes *Surge been turned into a Trophy by Zaktan *Amy escapes from Zaktan *SpongeBob & Patrick found Amy Rose & joins her *Vector appears *SpongeBob, Patrick, Amy Rose & Vector vs General Grievous *General Grievous turns Vector into a Trophy *Spongebob, Patrick & Amy vs False Vector *Vector revived & retreated *Christie Monterio going after Amy *The Battlefield Fortress *Shu, Wei & Wu *The Meta Knight Encounter *Ike Unleashes Aether *Avak turns Sun Jian into a Trophy *Zhuge Liang & Sun Quan appears *Seven Warriors & Plankton *King Dedede Steals Preytor *Link Draws the Master Sword *The Sub-Space Army in the Forest *Breez in Action *Link Loses the Battleship Halbred *Guan Yu & Zhang Fei follows the Halbred *Xiohou Dun & Dian Wei joins with Guan Yu & Zhang Fei *Luke Skywalker, Han Solo & Chewbacca joins Xiohuo Dun, Dian Wei, Guan Yu & Zhang Fei *Snake's Cardboard Box *Zero Suit Samus Infiltrates *The PIKACHU Generator *Where Is the Power Suit? *Congar & Kinecticlops Team Up *Bowser surprize attack on Peach & Zelda *False Peach & False Zelda Battles Congar & Kinecticlops *Mario & Link Misunderstanding *King Dedede Nabs Defeated Mario & Link *The Cavern's Entrace *King Dedede's Castle Discovered *Ganondorf Issues Bowser's Orders *Jin Kazama Issues Nina Williams & Eddy Gordo's Orders *Kazuya Mishima Issues Anna Williams & Bruce Irvin's Orders *Ed, Edd n Eddy, Kai, Jay, Zane & Cole find Lord Gamadon & battles him *Lord Gamadon, Eddy's Brother & Dr. Eggman surrounds the Ninjas *Edzilla brought back to life *Spinjitsu! *Edzilla defeated *The Ed's & the Ninja's keep on moving *Heihachi is on the move *Bulk & Stringer attacks Heihachi *Heihachi joins with Bulk & Stringer *Tails & his Plane, the "Tornado" *Vezon & the fallen Tornado *Tails crashed landed on Camp Wawanakwa *Total Drama & Tails *Meltdown, Xplode, Thunder, Corroder & Rotor (Hero Factory) turns Tails into a Trophy *Total Drama vs Meltdown, Xplode, Thunder, Corroder & Rotor *24 Total Drama Contestants being Split up *Chris & Chef makes a getaway from Von Nebula's Henchmen *CHARIZARD Flies to the Ruins *The Wario & Lucas Rematch *Wario Trophification *King Dedede Pins a Badge on Preytor *Owen has landed in King Dedede's Castle *King Dedede's Hidden Castle Passage found by Owen *Owen follows Bowser *Bowser Kidnaps Preytor *Owen eats the Badge *Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit & Yoshi notices Owen *Sub-Space Engults King Dedede's Castle *Dong Zoug, Lu Bu & Diao Chan in Pursuit of Owen *Jinpachi Mishima Meets with Master Hand *Gwen in Chang Ban *Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Dian Wei & Xiohou Dun found Gwen *Gwen joins with the 4 Warriors *Heather being chased by CHARIZARD *I Found You, IVYSAUR! *I Caught You, CHARIZARD! *Heather joins with Lucas, Pokemon Trainer & Armor King *Duncan in G.U.N. HQ *Duncan meets Shadow & Rouge *Shadow challenges Duncan *Duncan Wins *Shadow Wins *Duncan, Shadow & Rouge Team Up *Thok turns Rouge into a Trophy *LeShawna finds herself in Hu Luo Gate *Dong Zoug's Army surrounds LeShawna *Pac-Man Appears & saves LeShawna *Christie Monterio finds Amy Rose, SpongeBob & Patrick *Geoff being found by SpongeBob, Patrick & Amy *Geoff joins up with SpongeBob, Patrick & Amy *Sonic, Stormer & Furno found Izzy *Geoff & Izzy. 2 Down, 22 to Go *Vezon turns Sonic into a Trophy *Sonic Taken away by Vezon *Amy goes after Vezon with SpongeBob, Patrick, Stormer, Furno, Geoff & Izzy *Arrived in Voya Nui *Amy Rose vs Fenrahk *Fenrahk defeated *Amy Rose saves Sonic *Vezon activates the Sub-Space Bomb *Amy Rose, Sonic, SpongeBob, Patrick, Stormer, Furno, Geoff & Izzy escapes *DJ left alone in the woods *Gwen & DJ. 4 Down, 20 to go *Gwen & DJ vs Dong Zoug & Lu Bu *Dong Zoug activates the Sub-Space Bomb *Gwen, DJ & the 4 Warriors escapes *The Tank in the Wastelands *Lindsay notices a Tank *Galleom Transformed *Seven Warriors & Lindsay Defeat Galleom *Galleom Tumbles into the Ruins *Heather, Armor King, Lucas & Pokemon Trainer defeats Galleom *Galleom Self-Destructs *Heather, Armor King, Lucas & Pokemon Trainer being saved by Meta Knight *Heather & Lindsay. 6 Down, 18 to go *Vector found Bridgette & joins with her *Craig found Trent *Bridgette & Trent. 8 Down, 16 to go *Eva being taken by Bowser *Simba attacks Bowser & saves Eva *Eva takes down Bowser all by herself *Timon & Pumbaa appears & joins with Simba & Eva *Kuma joins Eva, Simba, Timon & Pumbaa *Blaze finds Harold *Harold is lost *Blaze joins with Harold *Simi Yi & the Jin Kingdom arrives *Harold & Blaze vs Simi Yi *Simi Yi turns Blaze into a Trophy *Harold vs False Blaze *Harold revives Blaze *Simi Yi retreats *Courtney found the Mask of Life *Mata Nui revived *Katie, Sadie & Beth found by Ackar, Kiina & Gresh *Courtney, Katie, Sadie & Beth. 12 Down. 12 to go *Byran Fury attacks Mata Nui *Yoshimitsu stops Bryan Fury's Attacks *Robo 47 Revived by R.O.B. *The Sorrow of R.O.B. *The Evil Jin Kingdom Rallies *Togera being attacked by King K.Rool *King K.Rool's Dark Cannon *R.O.B. turned into a Trophy *Mr. Krabs appears *Mr. Krabs, Robo 47 & Togera team up *Eva, Tyler, Justin, Noah & Ezekiel. 17 Down. 7 to go *Falco Appears *Diddy Kong Appeals to Falco *Evo 2.0 & Nex 2.0 arrives *The Floating Island of the Ancients & Angel Island *Alejandro & Sierra. 19 Down. 5 to go *Knuckles mistakens Alejandro & Sierra as Theives *Alejandro & Sierra vs Knuckles *Jinpachi Mishima returns *Alejandro, Sierra & Knuckles vs Jinpachi *Jinpachi retreats *The Copied Power Suit *Samus Revived *Cody in the Lab with Samus & PIKACHU *LeShawna & Cody. 21 Down. 3 to go. *The Destiny of Ridley & Samus *Ruins on the Island of the Ancients *Agamo, Magmo & The Two Captains *Jump to the Smash Skiff *Congar, Kinecticlops & Donkey Kong on board of the Smash Skiff *Knuckles, Alejandro & Sierra joins with Congar, Kniecticlops, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Agamo & Magmo *Donkey Kong's Resuce *Owen, Duncan & Harold. All 24 Safe & Sound *Shadow tells Owen, Duncan & Harold to stay here *Shadow boards the Halberd with Chaos Controll *The 6 Piraka returned for revenge *The Halberd vs the Great Fox *LUCARIO Challenges Meta Knight *Meta Knight Defeats LUCARIO *LUCARIO Defeats Meta Knight *Meta Knight & LUCARIO Board the Halberd *Baraka & Reptile in the Halberd *The 5 Warriors *Sonic is on his own *SpongeBob, Patrick & Amy goes after him *Baraka & Reptile captures SpongeBob, Patrick & Amy & puts them in the Cage *Ed, Edd n Eddy goes inside the Halbred *The Sorrow of the 6 Piraka *Snake's Mission Begins *Stormer, Furno & Breez' Upgrades *Stormer 2.0, Furno 2.0 & Breez 2.0 *Fire Lord & his 3 Henchmen appears *Drilldozer, Jetbug & Nitroblast Discovers Snake *Meta Knight, LUCARIO, Snake, Stormer 2.0, Furno 2.0 & Breez 2.0 *Princesses & Preytor, all 3 Captured & False *Snake Frees the Princesses & Preytor *Squidward, Sensei Wu, King, Surge, Sun Jian & Rouge, all captured & False *Amy frees all 6 Prisonors *Surge 2.0 *The Battleship Plessure Cruise *Sheik and the Fallen Arwing *Ed, Edd n Eddy trapped by Baraka & Reptile *Shao Kahn Issues Baraka & Reptile's Orders *Owen, Duncan & Harold trapped by Shao Kahn *Jin Kazama & Kazuya meet at last *An Army of False Preytors' (Ant Form) *Goliath-Prime rises up *The 6 Piraka to the Resuce! *Goliath-Prime defeated *The 6 Piraka carries Shao Kahn's Prisonors (SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Amy Rose, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Owen, Duncan & Harold) & escapes the Halbred *Ultra-V explores the Power Plant *Chris, Chef & Blaineley found Ultra-V *Total Drama are now back together *An Army of False Kinecticlops' *Vegon rises up *Vegon defeated *Togera with Ultra-V & Total Drama *7 Dwarfs appears *Chris relieased that Owen, Duncan & Harold are still missing *Togera notices R.O.B. is going to the Sub-Space Bomb Factory *The Ones in the Bridge *The Conversion of Mr. Game & Watch *The 6 Piraka are still figuring out a way how to turn SpongeBob, Patrick, Amy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Owen, Duncan & Harold back to normal *Monster (Total Drama) Appears *Monster defeated *The 6 Piraka felt a Heartbeat inside Amy Rose *In the Sub-Space Bomb Factory *Meng Huo is in the Factory & takes Command *Meng Huo escapes with Snow White Trophy & Antasia Trophy *Zorgalon to the Resuce! *The Countdown Will Not Stop *The Falcon Flyer *Escape from the Island of the Ancients *The Great Reunion *The Great Invasion of Plankton's War Ship *At the Entrace to Sub-Space *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) Appears *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) been defeated *Ogre blocks the Heroes path *Ogre turns into his True Form (True Ogre) *True Ogre been defeated *Plankton, Ganondorf, Bowser, Darth Vader, General Grevious Eddy's Brother, Dr. Eggman, Dong Zoug, Lu Bu, Shao Kahn, Baraka, Raptile, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Von Nebula, Fire Lord, Lord Garmadon, Starkiller & Jinpachi with the new Villains Zhang Liao, Evil Queen (Snow White),Witch Doctor (Hero Factory) Goro, Kintaro, Simi Yi, Count Dooku & Sheeva *Plankton betrays Master Hand & Tabuu & every single Villain?! *Plankton Steals Tabuu's Powers. *Plankton's Giant Creation: Unknown Plankton *Sonic & Taven in Sub-Space *The Crushing, Ruinous Defeat *The 6 Piraka been turned into Trophies *Amy Rose revived by her Heart with Love *Amy Rose revives SpongeBob, Patrick, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Duncan & Harold *Owen Revived by Hunger *Amy Rose is Leader of Group #1 *Amy Rose, SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Owen, Duncan & Harold into Sub-Space *Witch Doctor (Hero Factory), Waspix, Raw Jaw, Fangz & Scorpio revived *Group #1 vs Witch Doctor *Meltdown, Xplode, Thunder, Corroder, Rotor (Hero Factory), Drilldozer, Jetbug & Nitroblast revived *King Dedede's Timed Badges *King Dedede is Leader of Group #2 *King Dedede vs King Bowser *Cerebulon (War of the Monsters) appears *King Dedede, Ness, Luigi & Bowser vs Cerebulon *Cerebulon's 2nd Form *Cerebulon's 3rd Form *Cerebulon's 4th & Final Form *Group #1 & #2 Unite *The True Enemy is Right There *Stormer 2.0, Furno 2.0, Nex 2.0, Bulk & Stringer revived by Upgrade *Stormer 3.0, Furno 3.0, Bulk 3.0, Stringer 3.0 & Nex 3.0 *Stormer 3.0 & Furno 3.0 revives Congar & Kinecticlops *Stormer 3.0 is Leader of Group #3 *Surge 2.0, Breez 2.0 & Evo 2.0 revived *Groups 1, 2 & 3 Unite *Everyone revived by Amy's Love *Kirby & King Dedede Unite *Link & Zelda puts Ganondorf into Action *Wario messes with King Dedede *NANCY-MI847J has returned?! *Amy Rose, King Dedede & Stormer 3.0 vs NANCY-MI847J *NANCY-MI847J defeated *The Villains helps Heroes *Unknown Plankton gone out of control & turns Plankton into a Trophy *Plankton needs help from the Heroes *The Great Maze made by Azazel (Tekken) *Rocka 3.0 makes a Surprize attack on Azazel *Azazel defeated *Lars Alexanders, Sonic & Taven makes a surprize attack on Unknown Plankton *The Final Battle *The World Returns Event Match ﻿Player 1 Missions 1. Two Trouble Kings (Mario & Kirby vs. Bowser & King DeDeDe) Two Kings are teaming up to stop Mario & Kirby, can you help Mario & Kirby stop those 2 Evil Kings? 2. Krabby Patty Kombo (SpongeBob vs. Kirby, Kirby & Kirby) 3 Kirbies are hungry & SpongeBob needs to fill them up with Krabby Patties 3. Clash of the Eds (Ed, Edd & Eddy vs. Eddy's Brother) The 3 Eds must battle against Eddy's Brother in order to be the Top 3 Eds 4. Piraka Powerhouse (Reidak Lives vs. Giant Vezon Life ) Reidak needs to be the most Powerful Piraka ever. Let's see if he can take on a Giant 5. Monster Mash (Xplode vs. Meltdown, Thunder & Corroder) Xplode had started training & he needs to defeat 3 of his Teammates in order to complete his Training 6. Scorpion Spear Attack (Scorpion vs. Scorpio) Scorpion must improve his Spear Attack & Uppercut in order to defeat the Scorpio 7. All Star Battle I (SSB) You must battle the First Super Smash Bros. Characters from the first game 8. Devil Within (Devil Jin vs. Kazuya Mishima) Devil Jin's power is growing fast & he's about to attack Kazuya. 9. 4 Ninjas & a Master Raiden (Kai, Jay, Zane & Cole vs. Raiden Lives All 4 Brave ninjas are training with Raiden to keep on training. 10. Hammer Attack (Patrick Star vs. Amy Rose, Shao Kahn & King DeDeDe) Patrick Star is surrounded by Hammer Wielding Battlers who we're ready to smash him. 11. Total Drama Brawl (Owen Lives vs. Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah & Ezekiel) Owen & the other 21 campers have signed up for a 22-way battle royale & has to face the attacks from their fellow fighters. 12. Owen the Pac-Man (Giant Owen vs. Pac-Man, Pac-Man & Pac-Man) Watch out Pac-Mans, cause here comes Owen with his Final Smash! Let's see how many Pac-Mans can Owen defeat in under 1 Minute. 13. All Star Battle II (SSBM) 14. Guan Yu's Survival 15. Fire Type Fear 16. The Kings of all Gorillas 17. Togera & the army of Yoshies 18. The Visitors of Flat Zone 19. Sonic Attack 20. Snake's Clone Mission 21. All Star Battle III (SSBB) 22. Home School Style 23. Harold in Medieval Times 24. Zaktan Territory 25. Feel the Magic of Piko 26. Penguin Party 27. War of the Giant Monsters 28. Ed & the Pikmin 29. All Star Battle IV (SSBSW) 30. Tag Team Champs 31. The Secret within Armor King 32. Money Madness 33. Taven, Dageon & the Sith 34. Blaze vs Blaze "More Coming Soon" Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games